dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Zan (Super Friends)
Along their journey, these self-styled "Wonder Twins" discovered that an alien conqueror known as Grax had intended on taking control of the planet Earth by way of twelve carefully hidden bombs. They piloted their ship to Earth where they met a team of heroes known as the Super Friends. Speaking in Interlac, the Wonder Twins warned Superman of Grax's plans. The Super Friends agreed to provide sanctuary to the Wonder Twins inside of their Hall of Justice, while they individually hunted down the twelve hidden explosives. During their stay, Zan and Jayna befriended super-hero trainees, Wendy Harris and Marvin White. Wendy and Marvin became close friends with Zan and Jayna and helped them to adjust to Earth's languages and customs. Wendy and Marvin had plans to go to college and knew that the Wonder Twins would make for an adequate replacement in the Super Friends roster. After engaging in several adventures with the Wonder Twins, the Super Friends arranged for Zan and Jayna to live with an old scientist friend of Bruce Wayne's named Professor Carter Nichols. Nichols provided them with a cover identity as foreign exchange students to account for their lack of knowledge of Earth's customs. Supposedly hailing from Esko, Sweden, Zan took the name John "Johann" Fleming, while Jayna adopted the identity of Joanna "Johanna" Fleming. Furthering their disguises, Zan began wearing a blonde-colored wig to cover his pointed ears, while Jayna merely used her super-powers to alter her physical shape. With their new Earth identities firmly in place, Zan and Jayna began a new life for themselves at Gotham City High School, but they were always available to aid the Super Friends in times of need. | Powers = * : Zan possesses the ability to alter his biological structure to take on the form of water, ice, or air. (On one occasion, he transformed himself into liquid nitrogen, but has never assumed any other chemical substance before or since then.) ** : While in this form, he can increase or decrease his mass and volume to accommodate the proportionate size of the form he is attempting to emulate. He can also condense his liquid volume without affecting his overall mass if he so desires. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * : Zan's super-powers are contingent upon physical contact with his sister, Jayna. Direct flesh-to-flesh contact is required to prompt the transformation. Traditionally, this is achieved by one twin knocking their clenched fist against the opposing fist of the other. On one occasion, though, Gleek served as a bridge to allow Zan to have contact with his sister to activate his powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Zan was voiced by Michael Bell. * The character of Zan was originally developed for the Saturday morning Hanna-Barbera animated series, the Super Friends. Zan was also featured in the Super Friends comic book adaptation. In 1995, DC Comics writer Ivan Velez, Jr. re-introduced the Wonder Twins as special guest stars in the Justice League spin-off title Extreme Justice. | Trivia = | DC = none | Wikipedia = Wonder Twins | Links = }} Category:Super Friends members Category:Twins Category:Circus Performers Category:Wigs